Studying
by Corrosionz
Summary: She had found it just lying there; completely unattended. Such a raunchy piece of material. And of course, just her luck, she was discovered in her moment of weakness. Lemony.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. There, I said it. Happy?**

**Rating: Um…low M/NC-17.**

**Pairing: Grimmjow/Neliel**

**Warnings: Sex, language.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Prompt: Dirty book**

* * *

"_Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." - Eugene O'Neill_

She licked at her dry lips, wishing for a more private area to finish her studies. But the book before her was not her own and the owner would surely notice its absence.

A book such as this should have never been made, let alone left out in the open for just anyone to see. What would Lord Aizen have thought if he had noticed this?

And yet she couldn't help but submit to her curiosity.

The contents within these pages were so foreign to her. Humans were perverted creatures weren't they?

"How do you just discover something like _that_?" She questioned aloud, tilting the book sideways in an attempt to better understand it.

"And they say cats are overly curious."

Nel's stomach spiraled down to her toes as she fought to keep a steady grip on the 'picture' book.

She didn't dare turn to face the arrival. The fluctuation in spiritual pressure and the arrogant tone told her all she needed to know.

_Grimmjow_.

"Doing a little light reading, Neliel? Wanna share with the rest of the class?" He asked snidely, his icy eyes matching the wide grin on his face as he lazily sat down in a chair across from her.

Thankfully the pink on her nose left her slight blush undetected as she quickly slammed it shut and set it down onto the meeting table.

"More like just trying to comprehend who would want to look at such filth-"

"Had your attention didn't it?" The sixth quickly cut in.

"Well it was just sitting here on the table! Someone left it here and I-"

"-was lookin' at it."

"It's probably _your _disgusting book!"

"Nah."

"Whatever. You'd be the type to own something like that."

"What type is that?" He questioned, his tone taking a dark turn suddenly.

Neliel hesitated. Did she really need to explain herself? So instead of answering him, she got to her feet and made to leave.

And if she thought it would be that simple, then she was terribly mistaken. The harsh scratching sound of chair legs against hard surface burned her ears. Then-

Grimmjow snatched her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"Don't do that!" She snapped, hazel eyes flashing at his audacity. It only made his smile turn toothy; brows furrowing as he watched her with a keen interest.

"Let me correct you, woman. That is not mine. Why do I need a book like that? My 'type' already knows how to please a bitch without some book showing us how. So I'll say it one more time: that's not mine."

Hard blue mated with doubting hazel; neither flinching.

"Let go of my arm, Pantera. I have no reason to fight you," the third instructed him, the sudden tenseness of the room filling her like a balloon.

"Still don't believe me, eh?"

"Get off of me."

"_Need a demonstration_?"

* * *

She wasn't sure what page _this _technique was found on, but she was certain that if it wasn't a part of the collection that is should be. Could any surface be used for such actions?

Back flat against the large table, legs dangling over the edge, one hand steadied against the table's side, the other desperately clawing at the surface; clothes gone and forgotten, Grimmjow moving hard and unforgiving between her legs.

His hands branded her hips as he held her roughly against his wild movements. With a body like hers, he couldn't quite understand how she could not know the positions found in the book as well as he did. How could she seriously be so naïve; like a child?

Curse her curiosity. Damn those persuasive eyes of his. She had been finished the moment he had walked into the room to find her 'observing' the book.

Quick. Much faster than she had wanted, she found her ending. Mentally, Neliel condemned him for keeping such friction in and against her.

Nails scratching the table top, she let her finale ring through her as he continued his dangerous domination. It was nothing short of violent. But this was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques; gentle was a completely foreign notion that he had not intention of familiarizing himself with.

"Fuck," he growled, blue eyes narrowing in on the pliant form beneath him as he echoed his own finish.

Quiet. And then-

"Well I guess it _is _a fact that watching is much better than reading."

The fornicators froze in their positions, bodies still shamefully connected, as they let their surprised eyes wander over to the entrance.

Leaning against the door, head tilted inquisitively, smug sneer on his young face, stood Szayel Aporro Granz.

"Granz! The hell do you want, you bastard?"

"Aw now, that's no way to talk to an innocent by-stander. You shouldn't lash out at me because you were caught. Don't worry, I have no intention of ratting you out to Lord Aizen."

"Then what the hell do you want?" The cat hissed, leaning over his claim protectively; like a predator over his fallen prey.

Szayel pushed himself from the door, sauntering into the room in that smooth way of his. He raised a brow at Nel's sprawled form as he reached the table and snatched up the forgotten book.

"Just here for my property."

The pair stared at him with incredulously wide eyes as he gave their union one more glance before heading to the door.

"Wait! That's yours?" Nel gasped.

"What the fuck do you need that for?" The sixth demanded; Nel silently agreeing to that inquiry.

"I'm a scientist. It's what I do. I recently decided to study the reproductive habits of humans. This book was to aid me in that endeavor. But if you two continue to play as real life models, then I won't need the dusty pages of this piece of literature."

"Get out, Szayel!" Nel ordered, her pink blush tinting a maroon, as she turned her attention else-where.

The strange mentalist fluidly left the room to the distressed pair and their labored breathing.

Finally-

"Told ya it wasn't mine."

"Be quiet."

"Guess you'll haveta make it up to me, Nel," Grimmjow teased, his hollow mask intensifying that unsettling look of his.

"Get off!" She snapped back.

The constant leer on his face deepened as his face neared hers, "_Already did_, babe."


End file.
